A song of Ice and Fire
by Kouhaiii
Summary: Very creative title. #sorrynotsorry AU; Game of thrones inspired. Just inspires In a world, full of fantasy and without technology Tsuna lives as a slave, doomed to serve a cruel king. He does not know which powers he withholds in him. As a new challenge come up for the king Tsuna is forced to take action. Has fate meant Tsunayoshi to be the next ruler? / Rated M


**_Summary:_** AU; Game of thrones inspired. Just inspires | In a world, full of fantasy and without technology Tsuna lives as a slave, doomed to serve a cruel king. He does not know which powers he withholds in him. As a new challenge come up for the king Tsuna is forced to take action. Has fate meant Tsunayoshi to be the next ruler?

 ** _Warnings:_** Yaoi, rated M for a reason. Spelling and grammar mistakes. Own (side) Characters. Also _abuse_ in any kind of form.

 ** _Chapter ONE: The restless sky_**

As the young man or old boy at the age of 21 years entered the room he was neither embarrassed nor unfamiliar with the sight of naked flesh stretched out on the huge bed and the loud moans and groans. He put a tablet with a steaming tea set and fruits on a table near the moving bed. He ignored the action he was very familiar with and as he turned around to leave the room an arm grabbed him, letting him scream his significant 'hiiieee' as he looked at cold green eyes. A cold shiver ran down his spine, he didn't resist and even moved closer to the bed to bend his upper body in humility.

"Boy", the dark husky voice of the around 40 year's old man spoke and looked at the young boy. "Why don't you join us?" A dirty smirk crawled on his lips, making him shiver. One of the women in his bed chuckled and licked over the corner of the old man's lips. "Don't tease the poor boy. He will be scared to death", her light voice chuckled and grey eyes looked at him.

The man broke out in a loud laugh, remembering of a barking dog. "Get out of here, boy!"

The young male went dark red and fled out of the room, not without hearing a woman screamed in pleasure. His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a slave working for the king of Vongola, which was the biggest and influenced country. It was known for their foods, their materials of any sorts and, and, and. The king owned the strongest army and any traitor; any impedance would be merciless eliminated. He was known for his cruelty, his mercilessness and sadism. No one dares to oppose him.

So the young male was doomed to work for him as a slave, as the running boy. He was the one who was called if the king wanted to drink wine; if he wanted to get dressed; if he even wanted a special kind of apple and he had to bring it to his king – if not, he would be punished. And the king loved giving punishment so Tsunayoshi would be the perfect victim because he was clumsy, he was no-good. So the king, the all-mighty punished him a lot. His body hurt more day by day. It stunk when the leather belt clashed against his back, each kick in his stomach ached more and more.

But Tsuna got used to hit, so he told himself. He had survived and he would survive more days if he was obedient.

The young boy hurried through the large floor to go back to the kitchen where his best friends awaited him. Tsuna looked around to find red hair sticking out between sacks of potatoes. Red eyes met his warm brown and Tsuna smiled as he walked toward him. "Tsuna. Are you alright?" the slightly taller boy asked and looked worried. "Yeah. I'm fine." "You didn't drop the tablet, didn't you?" "No, this time not. Sorry, Enma. I always make you worry."

He met Enma at the kingdom as he got apart from his parents at the age of 12. Because his parents couldn't afford the high taxes they took their son with him. He still could remember the cry in agony of his mother as soldiers took him away. Enma was the first boy he spoke to and immediately felt that they were meant to be best friends!

Enma smiled slightly and continued to peel the potatoes. Tsuna sank down and groaned as pain went through his body. That got him a worried look again. "Uhm… it's nothing. Just yesterday's punishment", Tsuna waved it off and helped his friend.

x x x

Not far away from the kingdom Vongola, in a small village, a silveret sat on a woodened table, reading a book in silence. He flipped through the pages as the door opened and a black haired boy entered the room. "Yo, Hayato! Ah, reading again?"

The silveret glared at the black haired boy and cursed at him. "Shut up, idiot! Don't storm in somebody else's house! You are rude!" he yelled at him and closed the book, knowing he wouldn't be able to end it when his … something came in.

Yamamoto just laughed and fold his hands behind his head. "C'mon, let's play outside! Today's our free day and we can spend some time together!" "Play? How old are you? Five? Shut up!" Gokudera cursed and put the book back in his bookshelf. "Ma, ma! What were you reading anyways?"

The taller boy bent over to read the title and smiled. "Still into magic, Gokudera? You know, witches and so don't ex-" before he could finish his sentence he felt the fist in his upper arm and winced a bit. "That hurt!" Gokudera snorted and passed him. "Anyways. There's no time in playing. We still have to work." "But-" "The more we work the more time we have! That's-"

He walked towards the door as it swung open again, door meeting his face. "ACK!" he shouted in pain und hold his nose as he saw a young boy grinning and jumping up and down. "Gokudera-nii! Yamamoto-nii! Let's go play hunt!" a young boy at the age of nine with black locks shouted at them. "You _stupid cow_!" Gokudera yelled at the boy. "Stop barging in! Don't laugh, you bat swinging idiot! ARG!"

Frustrated at his 'friend' he turned to the boy named Lambo as a shrill scream rang in his ears. All three boys in the room froze. The air went cold and freezing as Gokudera walked to the open door and looked outside to see a few men on horses, some men harassing the lady a few doors further. "Gokudera-nii?" the scared voice of Lambo crawled into his ears. "Are they… come to collect again?"

In distrust he closed the door and frowned deeply. "Why… why now? They're too early! The last time was two months ago! We still have one month! What the-" "Mama!"

Lambo's scream woke him up from his rambling and widened his eyes, as the nine year-old boy ran out of the door. "Shit! Lambo! Lambo, wait!" Before he could catch him in front of his house the boy ran towards the house on the right in front of Gokudera's. He saw the mother of Lambo being harassed by a soldier who screamed at her.

"Where's the money?!" he shouted at the crying woman. "I'm- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We- we didn't have enough-" "Shut up, stupid bitch!" the rough man yelled at he. "Stop it!" Lambo screamed and threw himself at the man, beating him with his small fists. The soldier turned to the boy and glared at him before slapping him in the face. The young boy cried in pain and landed roughly on the ground. The pain in his cheek burnt and tears swelled up his eyes. "Bastard! Attacking a man who serves the king! Therefore you will be punished!" the soldier screamed at Lambo. "No! Please!"

Lambo's mother screamed and begged to spare his son as Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards Lambo. Gokudera grabbed Lambo's arm and pulled him towards Yamamoto. He watched the soldier beating the poor woman and clenched his hands. He was so angry at the men in their iron armor but couldn't do something about it.

As the soldier turned to them he raised his hands provoked by the stern and angry eyes of the silveret as another solider raised his voice. "Stop it."

The solider stopped as he was told and looked up at a blond solider on his horse. The blond had a smug face but looked at them with bored eyes. "The Bovino Family, right? You can't pay your taxes? So we will take the kid with us. Problem solved." "… Yes, Sir Gamma", the soldier said and snorted as he walked toward Lambo.

"Wait! STOP!" Gokudera shouted over the scream of Lambo's mother who was held back by another soldier. "You can't take him like this! He's not some kind of _thing_ you can just take!" "Boy, move. I will take that boy", the soldier threatened him in a low voice but Gokudera stared angrily back. Suddenly he felt the soldier's fist in his face, making him groan in pain as he landed on the ground. He got kicked in his stomach several times. "Gokudera! Please! Stop!" Yamamoto shouted who tried to calm Lambo down he cried in his arms.

"Stop! Please, Sir!"

The solider shot back a glare as he stomped towards Yamamoto and grabbed Lambo's arm who screamed. As a reflex the black haired boy held Lambo sternly. "You bastard. Let go of him. The family didn't pay their taxes so we will take the boy. Step back or…"

Yamamoto gulped and just couldn't let go as the dulled end of the soldier's sword met his temple. "Fucking kids interfering our work!" he cursed angrily and grabbed Lambo's arm roughly. "No! NO! LET GO OF ME!" Lambo cries but just got himself lifted on the shoulder. Before Gokudera or Yamamoto could say something the blunt side of a sword was pressed against Gokudera's neck. The blond soldier stared coldly at them. "Shut up, brats. Stop interfering or we call something more drastic." A cold shiver ran down his spine as green eyes stared at the blond soldier. His anger boiled in his veins but he knew he couldn't win against those soldiers.

"Okay. Let's go."

Sir Gamma shouted at the soldiers and Lambo's mother screamed and ran towards his son as Yamamoto reacted and grabbed her hands. "Don't", he said, his voice pained. "You…" But he was of loss of words, too as he watched Lambo screaming and crying.

Gokudera groaned and stood up. " _You fucking bastard_!" he shouted angrily at him. "I will come for you, Lambo! You hear me?! _Wait for me, Lambo!_ "

The small village was silent except the pained cry of the mother who lost his son to the cruel, cruel king.

x x x

His heart arched and he didn't know why. Tsuna stood in the hallway of the huge palace holding a basket with new clothes for the king. He stopped because his heart pained and he didn't know why. He felt tears swelling up his eyes, felt anger and sorrow at the same time as he sank onto his knees. Tsuna blinked confused of these strange feelings inside him and gasped, as the pain didn't go away.

"Tsuna? Tsuna, are you alright?"

Enma ran towards him. They did parted ways but as he had looked back Tsuna was on his knees. So he ran to him, of course. He put his hands on the brunet's shoulder and sank to his knees to see Tsuna's sorrowed face. "Tsuna? What… what happened?"

Tsuna panted and closed his eyes as the pain slowly puffed away. "I… I don't know… I was… just feeling strange." He frowned in confusion and looked at Enma's worried face. Apologetic he smiled at his red haired friend. "Uhm… I have to get going! The king will be mad if I'm late…" Tsuna got up and took the basket again. "See you later, Enma."

Before Enma could protest Tsuna walked hurried towards the chamber of the king. The bathroom was linked to the sleeping chamber so he crossed the large room to enter the bathroom there the king sat on his chair, wobbling his legs in impatience. Tsuna gulped and got closer to the taller man.

"Your… Your majesty", he said in a small voice as the man stood up and turned towards him, his green eyes lying on the petite male. "You're late", he said annoyed and arched an eyebrow. Tsuna flinched and bowed his head. "I- I'm really sorry, your majesty." As he looked up he saw the smirk in his face, making his stomach all weird. He knew that smirk.

"Undress me."

Tsuna nodded in humility and walked closer to his king as he helped him to get undressed. The king of Vongola wasn't an ugly man. No, instead he was a really handsome man. He had dark brown hairs, which complimented his slightly tanned skin tone and a very defined body. His face was attractive to many women and even men. He had a very striking and masculine face and had a confident and dominant aura around him. He was really a king.

He yelped slightly as his shirt got torn apart by the hands of the king. He didn't dare to look up as he felt fingers on his chin. "How long do you serve me already?" he asked in a husky voice, stroking with his fingers over the soft skin on Tsuna's cheek.

"Uhm… almost eleven years, your Majesty", Tsuna answered quietly, being forced to look at the face of the king. "You were always obedient. Maybe I should…reward you… eleven years of serving…"

Tsuna could feel the large hand on his naked chest. He held his breath and looked into the king's face as he got lifted as if he was a feather. On the way to the huge bathtub he lost his pants. He noticed that he shivered a bit and held his eyes closed. Rough lips were pressed against his neck as the king sank into the water with Tsuna on his lap.

Trembling fingers lied on the broad shoulders, his eyelids hid the sight of the man caressing roughly and sometimes softly his body.

It was his and his king's little secret only they knew about. It was his; something he could tell it was his own. Because he owned nothing else in his life. All of his belongings, even his body belonged to the king.

His finger dug into the firm flesh and a scream escaped his lips as the king thrust into him, making his body trembling in pain.

But even if it kind of disgusted him he held this secret close to himself, as if he treasured it.

Because he could claim this secret his own.


End file.
